


An Angsty Sherlock Prompt

by Miscellaneous_Artiste



Series: Prompts! [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Prompt I Found on Pinterest, And I’m Sure Someone’s made a Fanfiction from it, Be Warned-It’s Angsty, But I cant find it, But with the Potential for a Happy Ending, Gen, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Artiste/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Artiste
Summary: I found this prompt in Pinterest, and of course my dumbass demanded I make a full fanfiction of it, but I’ve realized reading your own fanfiction just isn’t the same when instead you could read an amazing writers fanfic, so I’m putting this here, if anyone wants to use it. Please. It’s angsty? Not that that’s very persuading.
Relationships: (Optional) Gavin- Graham? George? Something Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes, And any other relationship ya want, John Watson/Sherlock Holmes
Series: Prompts! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907410
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	An Angsty Sherlock Prompt

What if one day John just becomes incredibly irritated with Sherlocks shenanigans that he suddenly can’t help himself and says something along the lines of “Can you stop being such a _freak_ and just act _normal_ for once?” And Sherlock just kinda freezes and he let’s shock and pure pain show for just a moment as he says- “You’re the only one who never called me that.” And John feels sick as he watches Sherlock put up every barrier he’d put down especially for John. Feels disgusted with himself as Sherlock’s expression turns indifferent and professional towards the only man he’d allowed himself to call a friend.   
  


(Optional protective Mycroft, because I absolutely love the idea of their brotherly relationship, and I really just wish they would be kind to each other.) 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone does decide to write something on this, could you please send me the title?


End file.
